


My Original Characters (They belong to ME!)

by AvengeTheYoungbloods



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Original Character(s), guys this is just my original characters i make sorry to disappoint, idk what else to put, mentions of bisexuality/lesbianism, mentions of gay ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengeTheYoungbloods/pseuds/AvengeTheYoungbloods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my Original Characters that I make, and if you wish to use any of them, you must ask permission to use them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Avengers OC

Name: Vilvi Maria Odinson

Age: 22 (but is actually a few years younger than Thor, being his half-sister).

Hometown: Moscow, Russia.

Current Residence: New York, New York in Avengers Tower.

Occupation: Avenger

Talents/Skills: She works with many weapons, she is an excellent actress, she's fluent in many languages, and she has powers like Loki does, but they're very different.

Siblings (describe relationship): Her relationship with Thor is strong, for Odin introduced the brother and sister on Thor's coronation day. Her relationship with Loki is unstable, but not to the point that they hate each other. They tolerate each other, but it's never pretty when they clash.

Height: 5'2".

Weight: 188 pounds.

Race: Demi-goddess.

Eye Color: Tessaract blue.

Hair Color: Chocolate brown with blonde highlights.

Glasses or contact lenses?: When she's in battle, she wears contact lenses, but the rest of the time, she wears glasses that are considered "nerdy".

Skin color: Slightly tan, but still slightly pale.

Distinguishing features: She has a scar on her cheek from one of her and Loki's roughest clashes.

How does he/she dress?: She dresses like a decent young adult, but her pajamas consist of short shorts and an oversized sweatshirt.

Habits (smoking, drinking etc.): She swears a lot, speaks in one of the many languages she knows when she's trying to flirt or intimidate someone, and she sings while she trains. She also drinks a lot, but she cannot get drunk due to being half Asgardian.

Hobbies: Singing, playing the piano and violin, and practicing ballet.

Favorite Sayings: "Oh please!", "I'm going to beat your ass into Asgard if you don't shut up.", "For the love of Odin, stop fighting!", and "I swear, you guys are infuriating.".

Style (Elegant, shabby etc.): Elegant yet casual.

Greatest flaw: She has many flaws, the major one being that when she gets angry, she lashes out at anyone who makes her mad.

Best quality: Her manners. Just because she was raised in Russia, doesn't mean she wasn't raised without manners.

Intelligence Level: Her intelligence rivals that of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner.

Any Mental Illnesses?: She has severe anxiety and is highly prone to night terrors.

How does Character see himself/herself?: She sees herself as a pathetic monster, a freak, and that no one could possibly love her.

How does Character believe he/she is perceived by others?: She believes that everyone sees her as a monster, especially Natasha.

How self-confident is the character?: Not at all, but she can act like she is very self-confident.

What would most embarass this character?: Her crush on Natasha being told to everyone she knows.

Strengths/Weaknesses: Her strengths are her cunning charm, when Natasha speaks to her and smiles at her, her ability to speak many different languages, and her weaknesses are Natasha, her nightmares, and her dread of something happening to her new friends.

How does the character deal with anger?: She tries to calm herself down before she lashes out, but if you continue to make her mad, she turns into her villain persona, Nightfall.

With sadness?: She holds back her tears until she's alone or out of anyone's earshot, then she lets it out.

With conflict?: She tends to be a mediator, having calmed Bruce down many times when him and Tony would argue.

With change?: She's a bit rocky with it at first, then gets used to it over time.

With loss?: She takes any loss deep and it hurts her to lose someone she's close to.

What motivates this character?: The thought that one day she could tell Natasha of her love for her and also the thought of becoming a ballet dancer.

What frightens this character?: Losing a loved one, Natasha or Thor getting hurt, dying herself.

What makes this character happy?: Chocolate anything, sweets, rainy days, when Natasha wears oversized hoodies and sweatpants, and when all of the Avengers spend time together (including Thor).

Is the character judgmental of others?: Not at all, she loves everyone! Haters get on her nerves though.

Is the character generous or stingy?: Very generous. She'll let you sleep in her bed and wear her clothes if you need to!

Is the character generally polite or rude?: Very polite. She was raised to be polite, and she has never turned back on it.

Additional Notes on This Character:  
-Her superhero name is Obsidian Blizzard.  
-She controlls darkness, ice, and electricity.  
-She's Thor's half-sister but has lived on Earth her entire life.  
-She is bisexual and has a crush on Natasha Romanoff but she keeps it to herself.  
-Nightfall is her villain persona, and she has pitch black eyes and hair, and she wears a ripped black dress. Her skin turns grey, and she can be very rude.  
-Her nickname is Vi or Violet, since her real first name is Asgardian.


	2. Avengers OC #2

Name: Victoria Elizabeth Carter

Age: 28

Hometown: Brooklyn, New York

Current Residence: S.H.I.E.L.D HQ, Washington D.C.

Occupation: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and soon-to-be Avenger

Talents/Skills: Precision of Hawkeye, skill of Black Widow, and the strength of Captain America

Siblings (describe relationship): She has no siblings, but her and her great-aunt Peggy Carter get along great.

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 210 pounds (majority being muscle)

Race: Superhuman

Eye Color: Bright green that changes to blue when angry

Hair Color: Pumpkin Spice (look it up!)

Glasses or contact lenses?: Neither, her precision causes her to have perfect vision.

Skin color: Tan, but not very dark

Distinguishing features: Her eyes. They're like emeralds and she can do mind games like Wanda with them. She also is best friends with the former Winter Soldier and they are roommates.

How does he/she dress?: Like an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D would

Habits (smoking, drinking etc.): None, unless you count endless hours of training with different weapons and her powers

Hobbies: Painting, boxing, taking care of Peggy

Favorite Sayings: No one really knows. She is rarely heard talking, and if she does, it's in Russian to Bucky.

Style (Elegant, shabby etc.): Stylish for an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D

Greatest flaw: Her hidden love for the Scarlet Witch and Bucky being her best friend

Best quality: Her abilities

Intelligence Level: Her intelligence is equal to that of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, creating interesting conversations when they come for a visit

Any Mental Illnesses?: Very severe depression

How does Character see himself/herself?: She doesn't tend to think about it since she was an assassin made by S.H.I.E.L.D

How does Character believe he/she is perceived by others?: She really doesn't care

How self-confident is the character?: Very

What would most embarrass this character?: Her soft and weak side being revealed to everyone

Strengths/Weaknesses: Pretty much everything is a strength and a weakness with her

How does the character deal with anger?: No one knows

With sadness?: She bottles it up, that's why she has depression

With conflict?: She fights like the assassin she was made to be

With change?: She deals with it

With loss?: She pushes herself to the limits

What motivates this character?: Everything

What frightens this character?: Everything

What makes this character happy?: No one but her and Bucky truly know

Is the character judgmental of others?: Very judgmental

Is the character generous or stingy?: Generous until pushed to being stingy. Very overprotective.

Is the character generally polite or rude?: Both, depends on what side you get on when you first meet her

Character's backstory: Victoria Carter is the great niece of Peggy Carter. She was experimented on by S.H.I.E.L.D and now has the precision of Hawkeye, the skill of Black widow, and the strength of Captain America. Fury thinks of her as his "child", but she knows that the Avengers are her family and when she hears that they're in trouble, she immediately suits up. What Fury doesn't know is that she has powers like Wanda, but she can make people see the thing they desire most. She can also use her powers to fight like Wanda can, but her powers are silver instead of red. She wears an outfit like a S.H.I.E.L.D agent would wear, but it's all red and she wears a red and silver mask. Her name? Crimson Arrow.

Additional Notes on This Character:  
-Her superhero name is Crimson Arrow. She dresses in red and black and wears a red and silver mask. She has powers like Wanda, but they are different.


End file.
